


please, hear me out

by sungiegoose



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Tbh not too angsty, hyunsung im sorry babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungiegoose/pseuds/sungiegoose
Summary: "Baby, come on.""Sung, just stop."--Hyunjin's been ignoring Jisung for a while now and Jisung does his best to figure out why so he can fix things with him
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 218





	please, hear me out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I haven't uploaded a oneshot in a while, since I've been working mostly on my series, but I've been wanting to write something like this for a while so here it is! Inspired by various little clips, honestly. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!! Thank you so much for reading! ♡

“Can you at least give me a hint?” 

“No.”

“I’m not a mind reader.”

“You don’t have to be.”

“Baby, come on.” 

“Sung, just stop.” With that, Hyunjin storms out of their shared room. Jisung figures he’s going to find one of the maknaes to cuddle with. He pretends that the idea doesn’t form a pit in his stomach. 

Hyunjin’s been mad at Jisung for three days now. Rather than it getting progressively better, it’s gotten progressively worse. Hyunjin’s been crying so Jisung’s been crying but he refuses to tell him what happened. He thinks that Jisung should know. And maybe he should? But he can’t figure it out. Three days ago, they filmed an interview. Everyone had fun during it but, for a reason that escapes him, Hyunjin was sulking and ignoring him afterwards. To the point that, at the award show they attended the next day, he didn’t stand next to him to receive their award like he had before. He didn’t pose for their group picture next to him either. Didn’t wrap his arms around him like usual. In front of and behind cameras. It hurt his heart and he can’t figure out what he did that was so wrong.

Who can he ask?

He sweeps his room but it’s empty. His eyes land on Seungmin’s bed but he decides against asking him. He’s one of Hyunjin’s best friends, it feels weird to go ask what he did to hurt him. Maybe he’ll just ask Felix. Yeah. 

Shockingly, Felix is right outside Jisung’s door when he opens it. “Okay, are we connected?”

“This is soulmate behavior.” 

“Definite soulmate behavior.”

“We stan?”

“Obviously.” Felix pushes past him and sits on his bed while motioning that Jisung close the door. He does and then joins his friend. 

“So, what brings you here?” 

“Probably the same thing that you were going to find me for.” 

“Yeah,” he rests his head on Felix’s shoulder and sighs, “I don’t know what to do.” 

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“Ah yes, because that works perfectly.” He rolls his eyes, ignoring how Felix’s face hardens. 

“I'm serious.” 

“So am I!” Felix jumps at the sudden increase in volume, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just-" he sighs again, “Hyunjin is mad at me and I don’t know why and he’s mad that I don’t know why he’s mad.” 

“You really have no clue?” 

“If I knew, I would be cuddling my boyfriend right now, not sulking in my room all alone.” 

“I'm gonna show you a clip from our interview.”

“What-"

“Shut up and watch this, please.” Felix slides his phone into Jisung’s lap, open to a video titled ‘minsung moments', and presses play. He watches intently, looking for any tiny gesture, anything. As it turns out, the answer is quite obvious. He soon realizes that he’s an idiot for not knowing. 

When they talked about who they were most grateful for, he said Minho. As always. He talks about Minho so often that the whole audience groaned and he was so distracted by that, he didn’t notice the way Hyunjin’s face fell for a millisecond before he put his smile back on. He gently places the phone back in Felix's lap, his head hanging. 

“I’m dumb.” 

“We been knew, sis.” 

He pushes a giggling Felix as he stands up. “excuse me, I’m on a mission.” 

“Go get your mans!” 

He smiles but his heart is racing. He’s nervous. He doesn’t know what he’ll say. Or if Hyunjin will hear him out. He’s really upset and Jisung knows now. He always talks about Minho. Hangs out with Minho. Like all he knows is Minho. It hurts Hyunjin. He knows. But he hasn’t said anything about that. He realizes now that it’s built up and the most recent comment was really just the last piece of ice that made the whole drink pour over the rim of the cup. He only notices once he reaches the babies' room that he’s shaking. 

He knocks. “Jinnie?” 

“What?” his voice is hoarse, Jisung can hear that he’s been crying. 

“Please, can I come in, baby?” 

“Why?” His voice sounds harder but still unstable, like he’s forcing his tone through tears.

“I need to talk to you, honey, please.” 

The door opens but it’s not Hyunjin, it’s Jeongin. He steps aside with an awkward look on his face, “come in, hyung. It’s better that you talk with him instead of us trying to comfort him. We’ll leave.” And they do, the two youngest of the group walk out of the room without another word. Hyunjin is curled up on Jeongin’s bed, he doesn’t bother to look up as Jisung closes the door and sits next to him. Far enough that they’re not touching but close enough for them to be able to reach each other easily. 

“Please, hear me out.”

“Well, I have no choice now.” Hyunjin isn’t facing him but he can see the tear tracks and red cheeks. It hurts his heart. 

“I know now. It’s because I only ever talk about Minho. So much that our fans always know who I’m going to talk about.” 

“Everyone knows how much you like him.” 

“I like him. I like all the guys. But I wouldn’t want to kiss any of them.” 

“You say he makes your heart flutter.” 

“Baby, he makes everyone’s heart flutter. Just like you. But he doesn’t have my heart. He doesn’t give me butterflies just by looking at me. That’s you.” 

“Why do you never talk about me? Do you really not think of me?” 

Jisung reaches for Hyunjin’s hand and intertwines their fingers with no struggle or help from the other boy. “I think of you all the time. It’s ridiculous how much I think about you. But our fans like the thought of Minho and me.”

“So you don’t want them to know about us. Because I’m not Minho.” He starts pulling his hand away and Jisung panics. He feels like he’s losing Hyunjin and his chest starts to hurt. Tears fall from his eyes and he tightens his hold on Hyunjin’s hand, bringing the other to rest on his knee so he can lean down and look at his face. 

“No. Don’t ever say that again.” He tries willing his tears away but they keep falling. Hyunjin’s eyes widen. “I love you with my whole heart. You’ve seen every part of me and I never ever have to lie to you or fake anything around you because you know me. You’ve seen it all. You’re not just a pretty dancer with a sexy rap, you’re my sweet, sensitive boy who wears his heart on his sleeve and gives all of himself to the people he loves. You’ve got the prettiest, most gentle way of singing and you care so much about everyone. You’re one of a kind and the best type of person I have ever met in my life. You’re the first person I want to show anything exciting to. The first person I want to share news with. You’re the person I love the most and I am so sorry that I made you feel like you weren’t.” He’s sobbing at this point, they both are. “I love you, I promise that I do.” 

“I love you too,” he sniffles and meets Jisung’s eyes for the first time, “I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t be sorry, it’s my fault.” He wipes Hyunjin’s tears, “I did this, I’m sorry.” 

The older boy pulls Jisung into his lap and wraps his arms around him, holding him tightly. “I forgive you, Hannie.” 

Jisung nuzzles into the warmth of his boyfriend’s embrace and relaxes into it, feeling his anxiety dissipate and his body become increasingly more tired. He leans his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder and sighs big. 

“Is my prince tired?” The nickname makes Jisung blush. Hyunjin likes to call him his prince but it’s been a little while since he’s said it, that particular nickname being one of their more private things. 

“I am.” He pouts, feeling like being babied, and wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s neck. 

“Wanna lay down, baby?” 

He nods.

“You gotta let go, then.” 

“No.” So he starts to lean to the side in hopes of dragging Hyunjin down so that they’d end up laying next to each other. Instead, Jisung gets pulled along as Hyunjin scoots back on the bed and turns, laying back with Jisung on his chest. The smaller settles himself to rest comfortably but remembers something and quickly leans up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, “Baby.” 

“Hm?” Jisung can tell that he knows the answer from the soft smile on his lips.

“Kiss.” 

He doesn’t have to wait long for plump, soft lips to meet his own and he sighs into the kiss, happy that he’s no longer being starved of Hyunjin. He shifts so he can angle himself to deepen the kiss, pushing against Hyunjin’s lips with more pressure and bringing one hand up to his cheek. He doesn’t want to pull away but soon he can’t breathe and forces himself to do so. He missed this so much. The warmth, the skinship, the comfort of his favorite person. 

“I missed you, baby.” 

“I missed you too, honey.” 

That night, it’s like they can’t get enough of each other. Can’t give enough. They fall asleep wrapped around each other with bruised lips and full hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and the comments and kudos always make me happy! ♡


End file.
